


Fanart for #Obitober2020

by junistired



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demons, Blindness, Blood, Chibi, Demons, Digital Art, Fanart, Gen, Hanahaki Disease, Obitober 2020, Summoning, Summoning Circles, Traditional Media, i feel like the tags make this sound worse than it is, obitober2020
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:06:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26824864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junistired/pseuds/junistired
Summary: Collection of my Fanart for Obitober2020!!Day 1: Oni/DemonDay 2: Lights OutDay 3: CosmicDay 4: BloodDay 5: Ritual
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi & Uchiha Obito, Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito
Kudos: 18





	1. Day 1: Oni/Demon




	2. Day 2: Lights Out




	3. Day 3: Cosmic

I originally thought the prompt was "cosmos" so I drew this:

Then I found out it was actually "cosmic" and so I quickly whipped this up:


	4. Day 4: Blood




	5. Day 5: Ritual




End file.
